


Plans set in motion

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, under blanket blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Jade has a mission to complete an will go about it doing it her way.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Kudos: 4





	Plans set in motion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a little about this story is this takes place before young justice with cheshire/ clone roy but takes a twist with the film son of batman. Before Talia drugged batman and had damian. This story shows us a kinda jumping off point like Ras tried before type deal before his daughter tried it with this plan and thats how we have this story. 
> 
> This was not supposed to be a two part story but I could not resist XD.

Roy got used to hotel rooms that is the case with being on the run or undercover but they all were the same no matter were from the slums to the 4 stars they were all the same to him, but what was not the same is when Cheshire always came to see him it would be at random times but all started an ended the same first a fight then a fuck an this was no different, as he laid on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom he was lost deep in thought with too many questions going through his head, first why was she here, how did she get here, and what did she want. Suddenly roys train of thought was derailed by Jade's voice and touch.

"Hmmm, baby you must relax" Jade's voice came from under the blanket using her hands to playfully rub his tip and using her nails on his balls loving to hear his groans she continued giving her long licks getting a reaction she loved so much before.

"Ca- can you blame me" Roy grabbed the bed sheets feeling her licks and nails in his dick

"No, I can't but are going to be this tense the whole time I blow you?" Jade continued to lick his cock waiting for an answer 

"I- I don't kno- OH FUCK!!!" 

jade had gotten tired of waiting and decided to make his choice easier and for him putting her lips around his tip she sucked and stroking his length loving his response his hands were grabbing the bed an one was on her pushing it down, not one to make him wait she took his entire cock into her mouth, making him go crazy and grab her hair more an push her head down to go further. 

Roy was losing his mind he and Jade had had sex before even fucked an made love but this was different she wanted this and usually didn't take charge but here she was in full control and had him at her mercy which he didn't mind at all, he loved when she was dominant even though his instincts were telling him that something was wrong but the harder an harder she sucked his concentration broke more and more and he loved it. 

Feeling roys cock twitch she knew he was about to cum and even more, jade remembered her mission moving her head up and down more an faster and faster to get Roy to lose control fully she waited for her perfect moment which came when Roy held her head in place with his hand as he came and fell back on the bed. As jade felt his cum in her mouth she had lost her concentration for a moment remembering all the other times she tasted his cum remembering the taste of it she wanted to swallow it so bad but resisted, feeling Roy fall back on the bed she moved her hand to the small plastic cup she had stashed away in the bucket of ice with the champagne in it grabbing the cup she brought it under the blanket and spit the cum she had in her mouth into the cup trying to be silent so Roy wouldn't hear her, closing the lid she came from under the blanket and hid the cup behind her slowly putting it back in the ice. Looking at Roy she had him half-asleep do to her sleep perfume she had sprayed on herself even though it was part of the plan she did like him and did like to fuck him from time to time leaning closer to Roy who was now fully asleep due to the perfume.

"hmm sleep tight honey" jade leaned down and kissed him on the cheek leaving a mark from her lipstick. Getting up from the bed and putting her bra and thong back on completing her outfit a green revealing dress she had worn to see Roy, going to the door she looked back at Roy sleeping and smiled even though this was a mission she did love seeing him again opening the door she made her way out of the hotel to the parking garage getting into her awaiting car. Getting out of the car at the entrance of a private plane to see the two men who awaited her and unfortunately one of them was a man she couldn't stand.

"did u get the DNA we needed" ras quietly said drinking from his wine cup

Jade grinned "all that and more"

"what does that mean" sports master folded his arms with anger in his voice"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER as long as we have the DNA we can being the process"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if u would like to comment I welcome them all good or bad it all helps become a stronger writer.


End file.
